


i can hear your voice

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, laven gift exchange 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never got to answer your question from before,” Allen’s lips part and he pressed into Lavi’s hand. He pauses, taking a deep breath to reign in the burning in his eyes and throat and the warmth that spreads through his chest.</p><p>“But I can hear your voice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> rises from the grave
> 
> hey guys im back and with a new account for other stuff
> 
> enjoy this it took me a whole month to write
> 
> written for the laven gift exchange on tumblr for majorgeneral-armstrong/cardcaptordragon

He can’t ever remember a time where walking this length of a distance had ever bothered him to this extent, chest aching from a stitch and throat dry, but apparently three months stuck with the Noah and being confined to a small place for half that time will do that to people. Lavi breathes, deep breaths, in, hold for ten seconds, then out; rinse and repeat. His hand presses against the wall for support, the other one holding a bag full of medical supplies to his chest.

The exorcist coat that he once wore is packed away in a bag, favored instead for a simple brown one because it would be far too recognizable to walk around wearing it in public, and some part of him wishes he had at least ripped off all the ornaments so he could wear it in public. This one isn’t making the cut, allows the chill to worm its way under his skin. He takes one last breath, wipes the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and pushes off the wall; the inn they’re staring at is only a block away, and the paper bag in his hands is beginning to feel too heavy for comfort so he starts moving again.

Something like the beginning of dread pulses in the bottom of his throat, spreading through his body and resonating in a way that has him sweating from something other than exertion. He has no idea why.

*

Their room is relatively quiet when he opens the door, with only the scratching of the pen Link is using to write his report with and the quiet clanks of metal from Johnny’s tinkering filling the air. Lavi slams the door shut with the heel of his boot, wincing at how loud it is compared to the silence of their room. Johnny’s head snaps up, glasses slightly askew and grins. The only acknowledgement he gets from Link is a slight nod of his head.

“How’d it go?”

“Eh,” Lavi shrugs off his shoes and coat, placing the bag he was carrying onto the table that’s next to the door. “It took a while, but I managed to find everything we need.”

Johnny smiles, a wide tooth flashing grin. “That’s good! I’m glad you could find everything, I know some of that stuff is a little expensive and hard to come by.” He hums, looks around and realizes that Allen isn’t in the room.

“Hey where’s Allen?”

“Asleep, I think,” the twinge of dread starts again, throbbing hard as Johnny’s smile becomes slightly more reserved. “He hasn’t gotten much of that lately.”

Lavi would be able to tell that even if he had never been part of the Bookman clan. It was with the way Allen held himself now, different from before, and the expression he made when he thought no one was looking. The look in his eyes was tired too, less like the attention drawing flash that Lavi had known him as and more like the flame on a candle wick that looked like it was going to burn out at any moment.

If he was honest to himself, which he had never really been, it scared him. How someone could change so much in just a couple months. Especially since it was Allen.

Lavi speaks before he even registers his tongue and lips moving. “I’m going to go check on him, make sure he’s doin’ fine.”

Johnny hums, turning his attention back to playing with the weird golem of his; Link doesn’t give him any acknowledgement besides the slight flicker of his eyes. Lavi turns on his feet.

*  
It’s dark in the hallway leading to the bedroom, the only lamps being in the main room and where the beds are. His fingertips guide the way for him, and the walls are smooth against his hand. The papery texture of the wallpaper the only thing that’s keeping him company along with the quiet sound of his breathing and the feeling in his gut. He doesn’t even know why it’s there, it just is. Allen is a scary individual at times, like in the Ark with the cold determination he fought Tyki Mikk with while Lavi himself fought his own battle, an internal one with himself and the Noah of dreams, but Allen isn’t scary enough to cause this kind of dread. Like he’s facing something he knows he won’t come back from.

The wounds that litter his body from his time with the Noah ache. He swallows.

*

Timcanpy is the first thing he sees, the only splotch of color in the dark of the room. and it perks up when it hears him, wings fluttering softly. It’s nestled in a corner of the blanket next to Allen’s head, and it unfolds its wing and flaps them a little when Lavi approaches the bed.

“Hey there, little guy,” he whispers, reaching out with a finger to poke Tim’s head. Tim meets him halfway. “How’s Allen doing?”

There’s a definite shift in the way Tim holds himself now, a sad tilt to its head that he interprets as “not good”.

Lavi’s heart, the one that shouldn’t exist but does, tightens in his chest at the thought of Allen not doing well. He’s known for a long time with that everything that’s happened in his life he wouldn’t exactly ever be “alright”, but now it seems like a stretch to even say he’d be okay with everything that’s happened as of late.

He kneels down, placing his arms on the edge of the bed and resting his head against them. Allen’s hair flutters whenever he breathes and his chest rises slightly. If it weren’t for that Lavi could have easily mistaken him for a corpse with how still he was, and the way his skin was tinged unhealthily gray. Not the same grayish tinge the Noah had, but still not good.

“Y'know,” Lavi starts, his voice low so it doesn’t bother Allen while he’s sleeping. “If anyone doesn’t deserve this, it’s you.” He shifts his head, reaches out with one arm until his fingers are threaded through Allen’s hair and gently stroking the white locks.

“I never got to answer your question from before,” Allen’s lips part and he pressed into Lavi’s hand. He pauses, taking a deep breath to reign in the burning in his eyes and throat and the warmth that spreads through his chest.

“But I can hear your voice.”

In a rush of impulse, he moves over, presses his lips to Allen’s forehead softly. It doesn’t last long, but it lasts long enough and he pulls back. His hand is still in Allen’s hair.

He doesn’t move from his spot, only shifts his position so he doesn’t bother his still healing wounds from the Noah, but he isn’t leaving. He’ll be there when Allen wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad im sorry


End file.
